Say I Love You Mei's Past and Present EDITED
by Miuyun
Summary: Different past where Mei had a boyfriend, friends, and popularity. All of that didn't matter anymore when she moved to another part of japan. How will her life change? will it affect how she was supposed to meet Yamato? Critics welcome! *This is new and improved. These chapters are edited to the best of my ability at three am. Slow updates. Original will be taken down soon*
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you see the name Ami, dont get confused! That is Airi Irino, Akio's sister. I tried to take it out but if you find that mistake, tell me!**

 **If you end up reading this fanfic i hope you all like this because this is my first fanfic ever i put a lot of effort in this and hope you like this so i can make more. ENJOY THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 1 : Mei's Past

Tachibana Mei was a quiet girl who didn't get involved with others but that all changed after she met Yamato Kurasawa. ( I am going to put a change in Mei's past a little my first fanfic) However, no one knew that way before she had met Yamato, she had a different life; one in which she wasn't quiet and wasn't looked down upon.

Mei is a 16 year old girl attending Azabu High but 2 years ago she didn't attend that school. Back then, she had a lot; a boyfriend and a group of **loyal** friends that stood up for her but all of that changed when she moved to another part of japan. The reason to which only her and her family knew about. After the move, she never wanted to talk to people and never cared about what people said about her.

* * *

Mei was four years old and was super exited. She sat down next to a shy little boy who was hiding his face in his arms so she asked, ''Are you OK? You seem sad, whats your name?''. The boy looked up at her and responded, ''My name is Akio Irino, I just don't want to be here is all." The boy, now known as Akio looked in Mei's brown orbs and felt like he could trust her immediately.

''Oh'' Mei responded pouting her lips. ''Well Akio, My name is Tachibana Mei nice to meet you! Do you want to be friends!?'' asked Mei feeling hopeful and excited at the thought of having a new friend. '' S-s-sure.'' said Akio who was a little confused because he was met someone who actually wanted to be his friend (they normally teased him through out his childhood).

''OK then! Lets make a promise, OK ?'' Mei said with so much excitement that made Akio feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

'' Why is she being so nice to me? And why do i feel like i can trust her.'' he thought. ''Ahem. Akio are you all right?'' Mei said with worry and annoyance.

''Huh? Oh what did you say, I was just thinking'' he said '' I asked you if you want to make a promise?'' responded Mei again this time with a serious yet happy tone.

'' Oh, OK. But what is the promise?" said Akio tilting his head to the side with a curious tone.

'' The promise is that we will be friends forever and ever and that we will try to help each other when we need help, okay?'' she said and her face expression changed to now show a hopeful one. '' OK , but do you know when class starts?'' he asked and Mei just shrugged her arms.

'' I don't know but after this we can play! i have a lot of things to show you!'' she said trying trying hard to make him talk to her like if they had been friends since diaper days.

''OK! I'll ask my mom when school ends I guess'' he said actually building up his courage. ''All right!'' she said glad that he had said yes and also that she had succeeded in making him talk loud and clear.

Later in the year, Akio starts getting out of his shell and is more out going. He later introduced his sister to Mei and all three were friends ever since.

Four years pass by and Mei is in third grade making new friends with a group of four new girls. These four new "friends" of her and Mei go by the class rabbit's cage and feed it inappropriate things that ended in the death of the beloved class rabbit named Fluffy. When asked who the culprit was, all the girls turned to look at Mei and pointed at her in accusation; having no care in the world that Mei wasn't even involved. Mei was hated by all in her class except for the special few who stayed by her side which included Akio and his sister, Airi.

* * *

Some time goes by and Mei eventually starts hanging around other people again and continues being the outgoing type of person she originally was.

Even as the years passed Mei and Akio never broke the promise even when they had gotten older and had each made a few new friends, the reason? They were basically like siblings that would never fight or argue with each other, or at least that is what they thought.

When Mei had grown into a teenager, she had long hair up to the middle of her back, she was asked out by a lot of guys in middle school in the 6th grade by 1st and 2nd year guys but she would refuse. Her friends would always encourage her to date but she always responded with ''What for?".

Akio also had the same situation with girls but he would never give in.

In the middle of the year in 7th grade, a new guy came to their class and he was pretty good looking. The new guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin, and a personality that made the girls fall in love with him at first sight.

After the teacher had introduced him, the sensei asked who wanted to give him a tour of the school and every girl but Mei raised their hands.

The other girls put their hands yelling '' **ME,ME,ME,ME!''.** But Mei rolled her eyes and looked at Akio's direction, who was behind her and chuckled when she saw the surprised look on his face.

The teacher chose Mei and told her to stand up to let him know who she was. She groaned because she wanted to have lunch with her friends instead of showing him around but she listened to the teachers orders.

The new guy was called Daiki Kamiki and once he saw her, he noticed that she had showed no interest in him like the other girls had and decided that she was an interesting person. He wanted to know all about her, and was determined to make her his girlfriend.

When class ended she walked up to the front of the classroom to wait for Daiki so she could show him around. The teacher told Mei and Daiki to wait in the class to talk to them.

''OK, this is Tachibana Mei, she will show you all the places you need to know alright? Alright then, I'm on my lunch break now so you may leave, you guys can eat now too and do the tour right after or you can do the tour first and then ea. Its up to you. Thank you Mei for showing your new classmate around"

''No problem.'' she murmured in slight annoyance. After the teacher left, Daiki tells Mei that she was pretty. Mei thanks him quietly while staring at him as if he was an alien. '' Is he hitting on me?!'' she thought

"I don't know if you're hitting on me or not but I'm not interested!" she blurts out on accident.

'' Alright? But can I ask who is this person you like, I mean it's written on your face that you like someone.''

''it is none of your business!'' she says out annoyance clearly in her voice.

''Alright, alright.'' he says putting his hands up in defense knowing that she had gotten mad.

''Lets go then.'' says Mei now having calmed down.

* * *

They go to the cafeteria, library, garden, his classes, club places, sport fields, gymnasium, auditorium and the main office.

Then Mei felt uncomfortable being in Daiki's presence and just gets her lunch practically running to the cafeteria to meet her friends. Daiki heads out fo the cafeteria with intentions of sitting next to Mei. He finds said girls sitting next to 3 girls , and 4 boys with every girl in her table sitting next a guy. He saw Mei talking to one guy, he looks around the table looking for a seat and sees a perfectly empty chair next to his target. Just as he is making his way to the small girls table, someone pulls him and hi is faced by a girl face caked in makeup looking up at him. She tells him to sit next to them but he rejects their offer.

He pulled away and walked over to Mei and and sat down. Mei looked over to him and ignored him and kept talking to Akio. He feels neglected and just tapped her on the shoulder ''Hey is that you know who?''

''This is Akio one of my friends, and why are you even here?!'' she responds. ''Ouch.'' he said in a playful tone.

"If you want to know so badly, I am here because you are the only one i know." Daiki said

''Then you should go make other friends.'' was her answer.

''All right, if you say so Mei.'' he said and then turned to the girl sitting next to him and started a conversation.

'' I meant, that you should go somewhere else other than this table.'' she murmured

''Daiki felt that he was not needed and left for the bathroom while leaving his lunch there, then one of her friends told her that if she wasn't already dating that she would date him. Her boyfriend who was part of their group of friends said ''what is that supposed to mean?!" Kiyoko, the girl that made the earlier comment just laughed and hugged Hisao, her boyfriend.

She had whispered that she was only trying to get her to date other people, all of the girls in the group except Mei were already dating the guys in the group. The only guy that didn't have a girlfriend was Akio and the only reason was that he secretly had feelings for Mei and didn't want to tell her of his feelings because he was afraid that she would not feel the same way. Though he was wrong because she did like him and wanted him to ask her out.

* * *

About two minutes pass and Daiki comes back taking his seat next Mei.

Akio sees the way that Daiki looks at his Mei and and notices that he could lose her if he didn't act soon so he finally built up his courage and decided to ask her out.

''Mei can I talk to you in private?'' he said nervously fearing for what her answer was going to be. He pulls Mei along with him to the roof and begins to talk. '' uh... you know we've known each other for a long time right?" At this Mei's heart flairs up and she starts anticipating what would come out of her best friend's mouth. "Uh-huh" She responds a few seconds later.

" Well I was think and i wanted to ask you something. Well here goes. Do you... want... to... you know... be my girlfriend...?" he said completely nervous

'' uh...'' she was stunned; she had wanted this for a while and couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her.

'' oh... i should have known'' he said. His heart broke in two thinking that she does not feel the same way he does.

'' You should have known what?'' she said confused. She didn't expect him to say those words and that surprised her.

'' That you would say no'' he said crestfallen. He was hanging his head down, facing the floor because he couldn't bare looking at his best friend's face.

''What do you mean. I would have said yes if you had given me the time to speak and had not just jumped to conclusions. '' she said silently while blushing like mad, punching him lightly for his foolishness.

'' Really!? I never knew you would say yes!'' he said happily. He could finally rest knowing that Mei was finally his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hello dear readers! How was the first chapter? I tried my best to make it as good as I can at three in the morning (I can't sleep. Insomnia.) anyway I hope this is a much better improvement over the first version of this story. I changed a few things because I wasn't happy at all with what I wrote so I hope you like this. I'm glad that over 4,000 people have read my first draft of this story! I feel bad that they read the bad version^^,.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: If you see the name Ami, dont get confused! That is Airi Irino, Akio's sister. I tried to take it out but if you find that mistake, tell me!**

 **Here is the second chapter to the story. I know it's short but please bear with it. ENJOY**

 **chapter 2 :Past**

Mei woke up took a shower, got dressed, fed marshmallow, ate breakfast, and headed to school. When she arrived, she greeted her friends and noticed that her new boyfriend wasn't there so she asked Ami for his whereabouts.

''Dunno but he did come to school, and wait, I don't see Daiki here either. I think Akio got jealous and is probably having a talk with Daiki.''

''I hate how they just fight all the time though. Do you think that they'll ever get along?''  
''They'll get along eventually but look on the bright side, if Daiki hadn't come to our school Akio wouldn't have had the guts to ever ask you out, I mean you do like him do you?''

''Well yea.'' she had to admit that they would never be together without Daiki's help and made a mental note to thank him later.

''But there are cuter guys than my brother that asked you out, I don't know why you even rejected them.'' Mei looked at Airi and rolled her eyes playfully. Of course Airi would say something like that. "If I tell you all the juicy details, will you leave stop pestering me about the subject?"

''Yes! All right, go ahead.'' she waved her arms around telling Mei to go ahead and tell her everything, she wanted to know. ''OK well, in preschool I was really excited to go meet new people but when I saw your brother sitting there hiding his face in his arms, I knew i had to ask him if he was OK and he finally opened up to me."  
''Next, I offered him to make a promise and he said okay so then we promised that we would always be friends and he told me about how you went to a different class and he was all alone, the rest is history but after years of spending time with him, I started to like him and I couldn't go out with anyone else.'' Mei was smiling as she reminisced the old days. She was happy to have met Akio that day.

"Oh, so that's what happened. Huh, I never thought my brother would open up to someone that fast I remember when he introduced you to me when we were kids. I was shocked you could make him open up to you that fast." Airi said still fascinated at how Mei was so likable. "It's sad how those girls treated you. When you stopped talking to us, Akio was upset. He was mad that those girls did that to you." Mei's face turned sour after that day was mentioned, she didn't like to think about the subject. "Yea I guess but I'm thankful to have friends like you guys. You guys brought me out of my shell after that. I don't think I would be as happy as I am today if it weren't for you guys. For that, thank you" Airi smiled at her and said, "Of course! I wouldn't let you down, you needed to know that even if there were people out there that were mean, it wouldn't mean that everyone was like that. But you're not the only one to be thankful. I'm thankful to have you as a friend as well, never doubt that."

Just then, Akio came in and explained that he was out getting something done and asked what they were talking about. Ami scolded her brother for not telling her about their promise while Akio just rubbed his hand on the back of his head. He told her that the promise didn't really concern her and that was the reason as to why he didn't tell her. This caused Airi to slap his arm and her brother rubbed his arm in fake hurt. The situation had made Mei laugh because they were arguing and looking ridiculous. The two asked her why she was laughing which made her laugh even more. That's when the two realized how foolish they were acting like and they laughed along with her.

After school ended, Akio and Mei were walking home alone together since Airi had to attend a club activity. When they arrived at her house, she asked Akio if he wanted to come in and have something to drink. When he agreed, Mei led him inside and told him to sit down and wait for her to bring the drinks. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from Mei and went running to were she was to help her. When he arrived he saw...

* * *

 **I know this was a bad way to end a short chapter but this is all I could come up with when I wrote this and I'm only editing right now and only adding things if I think it is absolutely necessary. I'm happy that I'm finally updating in a short time after updating the last one but I honestly don't think that will last. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it was really short. Until next time!**

 **Edited 1-28-17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: If you see the name Ami, dont get confused! That is Airi Irino, Akio's sister. I tried to take it out but if you find that mistake, tell me!**

 **Hello! This is another chapter in this story (quite obviously). I decided to update since I am in a pretty good mood right now. Enough of me and on to the story. ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 3 : THE NIGHTMARE**

When Akio heard Mei's scream, he sprinted to make sure nothing was wrong only to find the Mei was alright however, Marshmallow was not. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Mei sobbing and holding marshmallow close to her. He inspected both closely and found blood starting to soak Mei's shirt. The petite female was muttering incoherent sentences that he couldn't make out. Marshmallow seemed to have cut his paw with something.

"When he realized the situation, he ran to Mei, grabbed Marshmallow and headed out the door. "We need to get him to the vet. Come on cheer up he'll be fine" Akio said, trying to calm his sobbing girlfriend. ''..." Mei was frozen in place and didn't respond. She couldn't believe what was going on. "Mei! Snap out of it! Marshmallow won't be alright if we don't take him quickly!" Akio yelled. He needed to snap Mei out of it before Marshmallow bled out. "Y-y-yea sorry I just can't believe this is happening; let's go." Mei answered finally exiting the trance that had taken over her body. They quickly made their way toward the vet to make sure that Marshmallow would be okay.

* * *

When they arrived at the vet's, they sent marshmallow into urgent care since it had seemed that he bled a lot from the injury. Mei and Akio were waiting in the lobby to hear results from the vet.

"So how did this happen?" Asked Akio. '' I was stupid, that's what happened! I broke a glass cup this morning and since I was running late, I left it on the counter. He must have jumped on the counter and stepped on the glass." She was balling her eyes out at this point and then added, "This is all my fault! I don't deserve to have him!"

''No it is not.'' Akio told her '' It could have happened to anyone, plus everyone makes mistakes so don't you dare call yourself stupid!'' Akio got ticked off at Mei degrading herself, he wouldn't allow this behavior from her. She was an amazing person even if she didn't think so.

'' Yes, this could have happened to anyone dear, you should be glad you bought marshmallow on time.'' The vet said agreeing with Akio. She had just come out of giving Marshmallow his stitches and had overheard their conversation; she didn't like how Mei was calling herself stupid either. "Doctor! How is Marshmallow? Is he okay?" Both Mei and Akio inquired.

''Ah yes, well luckily the glass was only on the surface of his paws. He lost quite a bit of blood but he's fine. If it had been deeper than that, it could have been worse. We put stitches on his paws to close the wound and you'll have to make sure he doesn't apply much pressure to his paws. We are going to give you a device that will help him to not put much pressure on his hurt paw but you can't put it on just yet, you'll have to put it on him in two hours. Until then, make sure he doesn't walk, carry him for those two hours, even if he starts to fuss." The doctor said. She then proceeds to lead them into the room Marshmallow is in and gives step by step instructions on how to put on the device.

"See what did I tell ya, Marshmallow's gonna be alright" Akio said with a beaming smile, relieved that said cat would be alright. "Yea..." Mei said carrying her cat lovingly in her arms while looking down at him with a small smile on her face. "Everything will be alright." She whispered.

* * *

 **At home**

When the young couple arrived at Mei's house, They stood at her front door and looked at each other. ''I'm glad that marshmallow is all right. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a beautiful night love '' he said then gave her a peck on the cheek and left. After Akio left Mei looked at marshmallow and entered her house. She informed her mother of Marshmallows condition and put Marshmallow to sleep. '' Good night. I am so happy nothing super bad happened to you or I would have never forgiven myself" Mei told her cat. After getting her nightly routine out of the way, she headed to sleep herself. This was truly a nightmare.

 **I know, I know another short chapter but like it says in the title, it is an edited version so I won't be adding much. On the bright side though, it is a few hundred words longer. Right now I'm saving up for the new BTS album that's coming out and I'm almost there! It's taking so long though considering that I have no set income... I honestly need to get myself a job but I have no ride... anyway having no job means more updates so I guess that's good for ya'll, that is if you guys actually enjoy this story. Btw, I do update the author's notes when I edit. Anyways enough rambling, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Warning: If you see the name Ami, dont get confused! That is Airi Irino, Akio's sister. I tried to take it out but if you find that mistake, tell me!**

 **Hello! It's been a while huh? This chapter took me a lot longer because of not only laziness but because I had to rewrite some stuff. This chapter was quite confusing and I also kinda set myself up to rewrite this chapter. Who knew that one small change in the last chapter could impact this one and probably all the new chapters to come? Anyway, let me stop or I'm going to start rambling. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

 **FIRST DATE?**

When Mei woke up, she found her mother in her room fixing up for work. Everything from the previous day came back to her and she felt a sense of guilt eating her raw. She couldn't believe that she was careless enough to leave broken glass in a place where Marshmallow could climb on. At this point, she had stopped walking and stood still in the hallway. Her mother saw this and saw her daughter's expression, she smiled. "Mei honey, what happened yesterday was not your fault. You were running late, what you did was something that anybody could have done. Don't beat yourself up for it okay? Now get ready for school." Seeing here mother's smile, she felt reassured and got ready for school. Hopefully today would be a better day.

* * *

After breakfast, she left her house and headed for Akio's house that was a few houses ahead; Mei always met the Irino siblings in front of their house so they could walk together to school and today was no different. When she arrived in front of the Irino house, she saw that only her boyfriend was there that morning. It turned out that Airi had left early because she had to arrive early so she could meet someone. Akio used the opportunity to ask Mei out somewhere since they hadn't really gone on any dates. '' Hey, do you want to go on a date this afternoon, we haven't really gone to any yet."

"Yea I would like that" she said casually. She may have seemed calm on the outside, but on the outside, she was freaking out. This was the first date of her life after all. "Uh, Mei?" Akio waved his hand in front of Mei's face to get her attention. "Huh, oh sorry i was just thinking. What were you saying?" She said after gaining her senses back. "I was saying if we could go to the movies and then eat out. What do you think?"

Mei gave a short thought about it and then answered, "Yeah, I think that would be great." Akio's eyes lit up and gave her a beaming smile. "After school then?" Mei gave a curt nod in response. "After school.'' she confirmed

'I'm glad she said yes.' Akio thought. After a few minutes passed, they arrived to school where they changed their shoes and went to class which is when they found their friends. "Nii-san, what did she say?" Airi whispered to her brother when he passed by. "She said yes." He whispered back with a grin. Airi shrieked in response causing all attention to be directed towards her. She glared at the crowd menacingly and they all turned around not wanting to face the wrath of the small girl known as Airi Irino. When all attention was off of her, she asked her brother "So where are you guys going?" she asked, the girl was dying to know! " Well, we are going to the movies and then a restaurant." that was the last thing said before the teacher entered and class began.

* * *

After school ended, Mei walked to Akio who was waiting for her in the entrance of the school. "So are you ready to go?'' Said Akio as Mei apprached him. ''Yup!'' Answered Mei cheerfully. "Okay then, let's go!" They walked home like any other day but this time was different. Today, they were going on their very first date. They were just stopping by and getting out of their school attire before heading to the movies. After much debating on what would be suitable to wear, both of them were finally ready to go on their very anticipated date. Akio showed up at Mei's doorstep and they headed to the first destination of their first date.

An hour and some later, the movie finally ends and they leave the movie theater. The movie had turned out to be boring and both of them fell asleep during it. They had woken up near the end to find them cuddled up together in their sleep. It ended up in blushes and smiles but disappointment in the terrible movie.

"Welp. that movie was terrible. I've never slept during a movie like that, being tired yea but just falling asleep like that?" Mei laughed. Akio nodded sleepiness still in his system. ''It was quite terrible wasn't it?" He answered. He honestly had no idea what was going on, the only thing he knew was that seeing Mei's smile was the most beautiful sight in his life and that he was lucky to have her. Lucky wasn't he?

After they came back to their senses, they walked to the restaurant where Akio had reserved at and sat themselves down. They talked a lot about themselves and the things that neither of them knew about each other. Neither wanted it to end but like they say, all good things must come to an end. After dinner, the young pair walked to Mei's house so that Akio could walk his petite girlfriend home.

* * *

After Akio left, Mei entered her home and found her mother waiting for her by the entrance. Mrs. Tachibana bombarded her daughter with questions about their date. She wanted to know all of the details and she wouldn't have no for an answer. Mei tried her best to get away from the questions; she wanted to sleep but once again, mommy dearest had ways to convince her daughter to spill it; it worked every time. So for the next hour, Mei told her mother every single detail of the date and every detail of how he asked her as well. When her mother was finally satisfied with Mei's answers, she headed to sleep without changing or taking off her slippers. Tomorrow was Saturday and she knew she was going to be woken up by Airi to tell her all about the date even though Mei knew that her friend had already interrogated her brother.

As anticipated, Airi called her but what Mei did not expect was to be woken up at 5 in the morning! Just what in the hell was Airi thinking?! So Mei spent an exceptionally boring Saturday telling Airi and the rest of her friends all the details. To say she was tired was an understatement!

* * *

 **How was it? I've read the reviews I've gotten so far and I want to thank Rapmon87 (BTS fan maybe? Namjoon?/BTS anyone?) and JZA for commenting. It means a lot to me if even one of you guys review. I do want to say that I read over the chapters I've been editing and I know they are still not the best but I hope that can change so it will bring you the best reading experience that I can give you guys. Anyway, till' next time! BYE, ADIOS, ANNYEONG, CIAO, SAYONNARA (okay now let me stop)!**

 **EDITED: I don't remember when I started/ Finished: 3/5/17 2:52 AM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Warning: If you see the name Ami, dont get confused! That is Airi Irino, Akio's sister. I tried to take it out but if you find that mistake, tell me!**

 **Hey another consecutive update. Nice huh? I started editing yesterday and even finished this chapter at like 3:20 in the morning but I forgot to save and now we're here. Right now I'm listening to Tatto by ELO which is such a good song; I totally recommend!**

 **ANYWAYS ON TO THE STORY!**

After Mei had entered her home, she went to get put on her pajamas and walked in her bathroom to take a long bath. She had enjoyed her and Akio's first date and wished for more to come. After she exited the shower, her cell phone rung and it was one of her close friends, Miharu.

''Hey Haru whats up?'' Mei answered. ''Hey! Did you hear about the dance? Everyone's talking about it!'' Mei rolled her eyes, of course Miharu would call just for this. ''Is that all?'' She didn't like going to dances because of the guys but since she now had a boyfriend, she was looking forward to it a little. ''Well, I was thinking that you and me could go shopping?'' At this, she groaned, Miharu could shop enough to make her family go bankrupt and they were loaded! ''PLEASE!? Mei common! Tell me you'll come if not for me do it for Akio!''

''Fine'' she sighed she knew from the beginning that NO one said no to going shopping with her, many people felt her wrath, including herself. ''YAY! Thank you Mei all of the girls are going! We'll make sure to buy you the prettiest dress just for your man!' she screamed into the phone making Mei drop it.

''PICK YOU UP TOMORROW, YOU BETTER BE THERE!'' Mei managed to hear as Miharu hung up the phone. Mei facepalmed and groaned ''Why me?!'' she knew she would be in the mall for hours the next day and did NOT look forward to it.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was 12 noon as she got ready, later last night she had been informed by Miharu to be ready by 1 o'clock sharp. She really didn't want to go through with this but she would do it for the sake of keeping her friend from going into her psycho mode.

''I hope she lets me leave early, I should make up an excuse. Nah, she wouldn't buy it.'' Mei said dejectedly to herself. She knew today was going to be a long day. After she finished getting ready, her phone rung and Mei went to check on it. All she heard on the phone was 'I'm on my way, you better be ready!.' With that, she headed out the door but as soon as she did, she saw Miharu's car come up the road. She saw nobody else in the car but that wasn't what caught her attention. Mei saw her friend coming out of her car in tears and she quickly rushed to Miharu and hugged her tight. It wasn't everyday you saw the great Takanawa Miharu bawling her eyes out like this after all.

''What's wrong, Haru?'' she asked worried. '' My favorite store shut dowwwnn!'' she cried in response. At this, Mei dropped Miharu from her arms and her face went from worried to sour. ''Really? That's all, you scared me!?'' she asked annoyed. I wasn't every day you saw the great Takanawa Miharu bawling her eyes out like this unless she didn't get her way and if someone was messing with her clothes that is.

''Yeeess!'' The sobbing girl would not stop the waterworks that was going on. ''Ok, how about we go to... uh.. another type of that store?'' After Mei said that, Haru just cried even harder. ''No the whole stores shut down, they went bankrupt!'' Mei was taken aback at her close friend's response. How could THE favorite store of Takanawa Miharu ever go bankrupt; with the amount she shopped, they would be set but Mei knew that she still had to stop her friend from making an even more a scene so she thougth up of something that would surely stop her friend right in her tracks. '' Ok, how about, to cheer you up you can make me wear anything you want-''

Miharu's head shot up and she was no longer sad, her tears magically dissappearing and at that point, Mei knew that it was a setup. How she didn't know sooner was a mystery. ''Yay!-'' she cut Mei off but was soon stopped short herself. ''EXCEPT you can not make me wear clothes that are way too revealing, okay?'' Mei had already promised and there was no going back but if she could lessen the blow she knew was coming, it would be enough. ''Ok!'' Miharu said nodding her head eagerly; but then stopping to pout when she registered what Mei had recently said.

They went to the mall and shopped until even Miharu was tired (which was for like 10 hours). Mei was exhausted and was even thinking of ways to kill her friend in her head. All of their other friends were tired but since they were all shopaholics as well, it didn't affect them as much as it did Mei. After the girls went home, Mei went to take a shower as her feet and legs felt numb, but decided that the dress she got for the dance was actually pretty nice. Mei thought that maybe all of that shopping was actually worth it because she absolutely adored that dress she got. She just hoped that Akio would love it too.

* * *

 **READ THIS A/N. THERE IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY.**

 **I know this is quite short still, but I did my best to remember what I wrote yesterday since all of that was lost. I think that the edited version I made yesterday was a lot better but oh well. Just so you know I'm not updating for a while again maybe after this week but we'll see. The editing days are almost over so I'm going to have to think up of what to do next. If you could be so kind as to vote on who Mei stays with. The options are Kai, Akio, and Yamato. Anyway till' next time!**

 **Began editing: 3/5/17**

 **Finished:**


End file.
